


Birthday Boy!

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Birthday, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: It's Sabo's birthday and Ace and Luffy tried to throw a surprise party.





	

It had been long, and hard. And very messy. Oh God, how messy it had been. Still was.

Ace and Luffy were bad. Really, really bad. None of them had successfully organized anything in their lives and it probably was the first time that something looked so well.

There were friends or allies or random funny guys; a lot of people had come, and it was great. There was food—although Sanji had done everything for that—and drinks, and everything seemed really good. Except, of course, for the mess.

Sabo wasn't even here yet, but already there were confetti everywhere (that Luffy had thrown, to test them out, or so he said), a few celebration hats on the floor and, God knew why, a cake had been thrown against a wall. Luffy was cleaning the latter, with more eating the cake than actual cleaning, but no one threw Sanji's food away in the Straw Hat's opinion.

Now they had to wait for Sabo, who was being really long, actually.

 

Robin shook her head when she came back and Luffy jumped at her side instantly.

“What did he say?” he inquired, Robin having been sent to ask Sabo when he would come on board—of course without being aware that a party was waiting for him.

“Didn't say,” Robin shrugged.

“What is he doing, then?”

“He's with Koala. They're out together, they probably won't come.”

“What? Wasn't Koala supposed to come?”

“She didn't seem to know anything... she said they have a nice evening planned ahead, that's all.”

“Ace!” Luffy said, looking behind his shoulder. “Did you tell Koala?”

“I thought it was your job.”

“Nah, it was in your half!”

“I'm pretty sure it wasn't,” Ace replied.

“What's going on here?”

They all turned to Sanji and briefly explained the situation.

“Well,” Sanji said once Luffy had stopped talking, “the way I see it... There's fresh food and drinks. And he's with a lovely, strong woman, that's understandable. So we should just enjoy being together while they do the same.”

“That would be celebrating a birthday without the birthday person,” Robin smiled, amused by the thought.

They nodded, and Sanji and Robin walked away to warn the others, even if everyone was already enjoying the birthday party that wasn't so much of a birthday party any more.

“I should really talk to him about Koala...” Ace said thoughtfully once they were alone.

“What? Aren't you happy for them?” Luffy asked, surprised.

“No-- I mean, yes I am, but no, I didn't mean that. I just wonder how that happened,” Ace grinned. “But that's for another day!” He shrugged and walked to Zoro, where the booze usually was.

The fact that it was a failed surprise birthday party was as good a reason to drink, he thought. And Sabo was probably as happy as he could get with them than he was with Koala at that moment. Yeah, Ace was happy for his brother. But, still, just the one time they had managed to do something...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plume8now asked something for Sabo's birthday if possible, involving the ASL brothers, so I only managed to write this because I really don't know how to write Sabo, but still wanted to do something :) I hope you enjoyed anyway!  
> She asked on my Tumblr, https://mel-writes-and-recs.tumblr.com/ don't hesitate to ask as well :)


End file.
